Un irlandés encantador
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Roxanne ignorada por todos, la "rara" Weasley, es víctima de una apuesta, hecha por su hermano y cierto chico Este fic pertenece al reto: Mcgonagall quiere jubilarse Del foro: las cuatro casas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J.K rowling

Este fanfic pertenece a al reto: Mcgonagall desea jubilarse

Del foro : las cuatro casas

* * *

Roxanne Weasley puso los ojos en blanco cuando su hermano mayor hizo otra de sus bromas en plena clase. O eso fue lo que le contaron

Caminaba por los pasillos, la prisa la carcomía. Si quinto año debía ser el mejor de todos, lejos de las insoportables bromas de sus primos y lejos de cualquier indicio rompedor de reglas. Su hermano mayor siempre la protegía de todos, aunque obviamente nadie se le acercaba, primeramente por ser Hufflepuff y segundo, por la constante vigilancia de su hermano

Suspira resignada, completamente aislada de los demás

Cierto día de diciembre, decidió ir hacia el campo de quiddicht completamente sola. Ese día se hizo dos trenzas, que caían hasta mitad de su espalda y sus ojos celestes refulgían a través de sus lentes

Hacía mucho frío, pero sólo llevaba puesto su bufanda color amarillo y negro enrollada alrededor del cuello, como protección contra el frío invierno que golpeaba al colegio de magia y hechicería. Suspiró cansada y con algo de atención se fijó en los chicos de griffindor, que practicaban en el campo y no se daban cuenta de su presencia

Esto le dio igual. Sentándose en los graderíos, con un libro en su regazo y la túnica envolviéndola como una manta

—¡Eh! ¡La morocha!— gritó uno llamándole la atención

Un chico en su escoba se acercó rápidamente y Roxanne prefirió no tener problemas con ningún chico ni causarlos

—¿Cual es tu nombre? ¿Hufflepuff? ¡Vaya!—sonrío mostrando su sonrisa perfecta

Con algo de nerviosismo replicó

—Si, Hufflepuff y.. Por lo que veo... Tu eres slytherin

—Tranquila— pudo leerle los labios, antes de que él se fuera volando de allí para atrapar una snicht

En la tranquilidad del gran comedor. Roxanne le prestaba más atención a la conversación que mantenían las chicas de séptimo año, que el gran alboroto provocado por el seductor más codiciado de todo Hogwarts y ese era James Sirius Potter. Todo ese escándalo se esfumó cuando John Parrish le dio un beso en la mejilla

—¡Parrish!— balbuceó incómoda con su presencia

Con ojos color miel y el cabello color azabache descontrolado, John Parrish no pasaba jamás desapercibido por la población femenina de Hogwarts. Era algo realmente extraño que un chico como él se juntara con la rara Weasley, como la llamaban los demás

—Roxanne—saludó

Sintió que se ponía roja como un tomate cuando este sonrío de manera seductora, Justamente en pleno gran comedor

—De-deberías estar... Con los de quinto año o mejor dicho ¡En aquella mesa!— señaló a la mesa de las serpientes

—¿Y por que no puedo estar con una muchacha tan linda como tu?

Poco a poco caía rendida a los pies de semejante hombre..

—Por que... Por que

Diablos, no quería meterse en problemas ni armar un escándalo, lo ultimo que quería era flirtear con un chico tan.. Como él era

Un par de manos presionaron sus hombros, descubriendo a Logan... Atrás suyo

—Por que ella es MI novia y si te le acercas una vez más para molestarla...

La directora mcgonagall apareció en medio de la trifulca que se iba a formar, para poder controlar la situación mientras que Roxanne aún tenía la mente en blanco por lo sucedido. Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies de un momento para otro

Y después, todo se volvió negro

No le podía estar pasando esto

Logan, el chico más guapo y terrorífico de todo Hogwarts, había dicho que era su novia. Todas las chicas querían salir con él. ¿Sería por su cabello azulado y ojos color marrón? ¿O simplemente por ser el mejor partido que cualquier chica podía tener?

El metamorfomago perteneciente a Griffindor, se daba a conocer por la cuantiosa fortuna de sus padres irlandeses al igual que sus buenas calificaciones. Lo que más le llamaba la atención de él, era su altura descomunal y su cuerpo atlético, con el cual cualquier chica soñarla

Todas menos Roxanne Weasley

Y ahora ella era la novia de ese irlandés


	2. Chapter 2

—¡No te puede estar pasando esto! ¡Menos a ti Roxanne!

La Weasley frunció el ceño totalmente ofuscada, no sabia a que se referían esa chicas que también estaban en su misma casa. Aún mareada no sabe ni por donde pone el pie y casi se va de boca, si no fuera por unos brazos fuertes que la contuvieron

Sonrío algo apesadumbrada sin darse cuenta de la fisonomía de su salvador, peor cuando cayó en cuenta de aquello, con horror se separó y sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban. Ahí estaba él, con su porte arrogante y poderoso, muy alto e increíblemente tan guapo como ningún otro chico

—Logan..— murmuró tratando de mostrar temple

—Weasley— respondió este empapado de vinagre

Casi toda sala común Hufflepuff se tragaban las ganas de ponerse a reír ahí mismo. En cambio la morocha sonrojada levemente, le indicó si deseaba cambiarse

—Si quieres... Podemos ir a mi habitación

Y se pudo escuchar el desmayo de una Hufflepuff de séptimo año por allí

—¿A tu ha-habitación?

—Es lo menos que puedo pedir, por tu culpa estoy así— dijo con una sonrisa tan conocida por Roxanne, típico de Weasley

Le pidió prestada la túnica y Roxanne se quitó la suya, mostrando un cuerpo curvilíneo envidia de todas y deseado por la población masculina de Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron a la sala común de griffindor, la Weasley no sabia como reaccionar al subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de un muchacho pues no era ni la de su hermano ni de ninguno de sus primos. Los nervios la carcomían por dentro, James y Fred no estaban en el cuarto, pero de seguro... ¿Y si la pillaban allí?

Negó fervientemente cuando este le dejó la puerta entre abierta. El muchacho salió y dijo

—No te hagas la niña

—Es que...

—¿Me tienes miedo?

La pregunta nada en el aire antes de que Roxanne haciendo mal contesta

—Cla-claro que no

Se sonrojó de forma violenta al verlo sin camisa. Tener que ver esos músculos macizos creados a base de quiddicht

—Y a base del trabajo físico que hice en mi niñez— sonrío con algo de sinceridad

—¡No te estaba viendo!

—Claro que lo hacías cariño— rozó sus dedos largo y delgados contra una de las mejillas de Roxanne, que en ese momento se negó a ese toque

Logan siguió su camino hasta uno de los cajones que contenían nuevas blusas y pantalones, cogió lo necesario encerrándose en el baño donde no se demoro tanto y salió como nuevo. Claro, a excepción que lo único que vestía era una toalla enrollada en la cintura

Roxanne tenía muchas ganas de huir, esconderse entre sus cálidos edredones y olvidarse de semejante hombre. Desvió la mirada muy avergonzada mientras que Logan le alzó la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo

—¿Tan nerviosa? ...¿Acaso nunca viste a un hombre así?

Ella se rehusó a mirarlo y se separó abruptamente dejándolo totalmente enojado. Logan la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola con rapidez hacia su húmedo cuerpo

—Déjame Logan

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su Weasley favorita, no le importaba domique o cualquiera otra pelirroja o rubia, la que le importaba era esa morocha de ojos azules, tímida y recatada... Estaba para comérsela a besos y mimarla con miles de caricias

—Me encantas Weasley... Me vuelves loco del deseo de tenerte entre mis brazos. Eres mi delirio todas las noches...

Todo lo que salía de sus labios era completamente verdad. A pesar de que luchaba en vano contra sus propios y genuinos sentimientos hacia "la rara Weasley" no podía negar que era imposible dejar de mirarla, dejar de soñar con ella o inclusive.. Seguirle hasta las cocinas por la noche aunque esta no se diera cuenta

—N-no puede ser verdad— murmura Roxanne

Un simple abrazo no era suficiente. Tenía ganas de más mucho más

Sin poder aguantarlo por más tiempo le dio un beso en la boca, que fue corto y preciso para que la pequeña Roxanne se negara una vez más. Logan buscando otra oportunidad, acarició esos lacios cabellos antes de besarle la punta de la nariz. Demonios, nunca trató a una chica como estaba acariciando a Roxanne

—Logan— la escuchó sollozar levemente

—Cariño.. Tranquila—murmura besándole las mejillas con dulzura

En esos ojos celestes soñadores veía dudas e incertidumbres acerca de lo que podía pasar. Comprendió lo que daba a entender y rápido se cambió de ropa, apareciendo con la túnica de Hufflepuff como parte de su indumentaria

Rox sonrío de manera dulce haciéndolo sentirse en el cielo

—Tu... Tu reputación

—Que, que tiene que ver eso, con lo que siento por ti

La simple posibilidad que ella le tuviese miedo e inclusive terror, destruía todas sus esperanzas

—A ti no deberían gustarte chicas como yo— respondió algo tímida poniéndose una de las túnicas de Logan

—Son mis gustos... Y nadie los puede cambiar.. Además, eres hermosa, inteligente y muchas cosas más que no debería de pensarlo

Al terminar de decir esto, estaba de nuevo frente a ella, que respiraba lentamente

—¿Acaso no te gusto?— preguntó incrédulo

Sus cuerpos se rozaban levemente, acarició con simpleza la fina curvatura de la cintura de su chica mientras que ella posaba algo tímida unas de las manos en su pecho. Bajó la vista más avergonzada que antes. Logan recorre con la punta de su nariz desde el cuello de ella hasta la oreja, suspirando haciendo temblar a la Weasley

—N-no lo se

—¿Deseas... Deseas experimentar?

Ella cierra los ojos azorada por ciento de sensaciones y sentimientos que él lograba provocarle solamente con roces fugaces

Logan sonríe en sus adentros y la besa, con desesperación, apegándola a su cuerpo con tentación y lujuria. Roxanne pone sus manos detrás del cuello de él, profundizando el beso más de lo debido. Ambos estaban fogosos, recorriéndose mutuamente y cayeron a la cama como si nada, pero esta simple acción hicieron prender una alarma en la razón de Roxanne, que quizo detenerse

Al ver la mirada de Logan, sabia que no haría nada indebido y se dejó besar


End file.
